


If You Wanna Dance With Me

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Dancing, I still don't know what I'm doing here, M/M, as usual my summary sucks, chuck berry, just read it if you want John and Paul dancing like dummies together ok, rock n roll music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: John and Paul try something new to help them with their songwriting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy it's meeee  
> I felt bad about not posting here in over a month, so I threw this together...I dunno. Most of the stories I'm working on are supposed to be much longer, so this is like an appetizer. I've been busy

"Hi!" Paul strode into the room. "Sorry I'm late!"

John looked up from his desk. "And the prodigal son returns. So, what happened? You're never late."

"Ugh. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Were you having a spat with Jane?"

Paul let out a huff. "When am I NOT having a spat with Jane? Any moment there's some peace between us, she brings up the previous spat and it starts all over again."

"Why don't you break it off with her again?"

"You know why. And what have I told you about writing without your glasses on?"

John opened his eyes real wide. "Contact lenses finally came in. I can see clear as day. Only problem is they get all scratchy."

"Oh, wowww," Paul nodded, impressed. "So, I can wear your glasses, then?"

"You don't need them. And your eyes are so big, you'd probably break them," scoffed John.

"That doesn't make any...never mind. Ah," Paul pulled a small radio out of his man purse. "Listening to music can help us write, correct?"

"I don't know. Where'd you read that, an American newspaper?"

Click.

_"--get right back into the jams with the Beatles cover of 'Rock & Roll Music', by Chuck Berry!"_

John and Paul's eyes immediately met as John's voice came blasting out of the radio.

"By Jove, these Bee-a-tels sure know a thing or two about rocking and rolling!" John said in a ridiculously snooty voice.

"I know, they should be making records," chortled Paul. "...want to dance?"

"Huh...?"

"Want to dance with me?"

"Me? Oh, no, I'm much too shy," John said jokingly. "Besides, when you dance, you look like you know what you're doing. I'll ruin the 'magic'."

"Perhaps, but it never hurts to have a partner, and you're mine," Paul kindly extended a hand. "Come on."

"Are you...being serious?"

Paul nodded. "Hurry up, before the song's over."

Without thinking, John took Paul's hand and was pulled up out of his chair.

He and Paul started to dance together, which mostly consisted of spinning each other around in circles. It was repetitive, somewhat foolish, and even potentially dangerous, but damn, it was fun.

In fact, John was having so much fun, he almost didn't hear Paul call to him.

He turned. "What'd you say?"

"I said, 'come here'!" Paul repeated, grinning.

Curious, John took a step towards Paul. And Paul...kissed him. He kissed him. Right on the lips. It was the last thing he'd been expecting.

John just stood there squinting at Paul for the longest time. He felt as though he could no longer see straight.

"Wha...What did you just do?"

Paul shrugged somewhat dramatically. "I kissed you."

John was shaking his head, stupefied. "...why?"

"Because I wanted to," said Paul, with that infectious smile again.

John's mind flew to a place he never thought it would. "What about Jane?"

"What ABOUT Jane?" Paul moved to kiss him again.

John couldn't believe it. It had to be some kind of dream...wait.

And that's when he woke up.

"Dammit. Tricked by my own mind."

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, which reminded him that at least the part about his contacts was true.

"Finally came in," he muttered as he put them in his eyes. "Ow. Huh?"

He heard a familiar sound from down the hall. In fact, it was perhaps the most familiar sound of all; his own voice. And it was singing the same song from his dream, "Rock & Roll Music".

Skeptical, he rolled his eyes. "Great. Am I still dreaming?"

Then again, it wasn't too incredulous a coincidence.

John got out of bed and followed the sound to the kitchen of the grand hotel room, where he found Paul, George and Ringo eating breakfast. A radio on the far counter was the source of the music.

"Good morning, fellas," he greeted them. "Thanks for telling me it was breakfast time, y'know, really, thanks..."

"Sorry," murmured Ringo.

George slammed his face down into his waffles. "John, please make Paul stop."

"Stop what?"

"Nothing!" Paul said innocently. "I just remembered yesterday when Brian was suggesting--"

"Lecturing," muffled George.

"SUGGESTING that we start getting some exercise, that's all. And I thought dancing was a good idea, because it's fun, and these two got to moaning and groaning." Paul huffed, slightly red in the face.

"It's too early for exercise," whined Ringo. "And I'm too hungry."

"Do it after you eat, then."

"But then I'll be too full."

Paul stood from his chair. "See, Johnny? They're so lazy! You'll dance with me, though, right?"

John looked at Paul, then at the radio, then back at Paul.

"Dreams do come true," he uttered.

Paul tilted his head. "What?"

"I said...why the hell not?"


End file.
